Finally
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: This is a Tate oneshot... because there aren't nearly enough. R&R... i know you want to!


_**Yes that's right people… I'm still around! I've been busy with exams for the last few weeks but now I've passed them all and am back to writing Tate fics! There aren't nearly enough out there, so here is my first of a new batch over the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review regardless.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sigh, I still do not own anything… I will one day though… you hear me!**_

"Oh my God! You and Tony _finally_ got together?" Abby's eyes were wide with excitement as she bounced up and down and hugged her friend.

"_Finally_? What do you mean _'finally'_?" Kate bit her lip.

"Everyone could see it coming Kate. So what happened? Tell me everything!" Abby wheeled her chair over to where Kate was perched on the bench in her lab. She put her face in her hands and looked expectantly at Kate. Sighing, Kate began the story of how she and Tony "finally" got together.

_**Flashback**_

"The hotel only has two rooms left, but they're adjoining," Gibbs told them as they stepped into the elevator.

"We get separate beds though, right Gibbs?" Kate asked, crossing her toes.

"Yes. You and Tony have 203 and McGee and I'll take 204," he said as he tossed Tony the card to the room. The elevator doors opened and the four agents stepped out into the hall.

"Get some rest and I'll see you at 0800. Our plane back leaves at 1100. Got that DiNozzo?"

"Yes Boss."

Kate and Tony entered their room and dropped their bags on the floor.

"I call first shower," Tony shouted.

"No! DiNozzo! What happened to _ladies first_?" She yelled in desperation, but he'd already locked the bathroom door.

"Ass!" She yelled through the door as the water turned on.

Tony and Kate's arguing could be heard next door. McGee looked over at Gibbs, who just shook his head slowly in response.

"Uh, Boss, are you sure you don't want me to trade rooms with some of them?"

"Do I smell or something McGee?"

"No! Uh, no, you don't Boss. It's just, well, those two… you can't tell me you haven't noticed."

Gibbs just blinked at him.

"That they haven't been getting along," McGee continued. "More so than usual…"

"I know," he told him.

McGee was confused.

"Uh, Boss…?"

"The faster they deal with it, the more likely they'll live and keep their jobs."

"Give me the bear back DiNozzo!"

"Didn't picture you as the cuddly teddy bear type Katie."

"I mean it DiNozzo. Give it back. Now!"

"I'm just having a look."

"And you had no right to go through my things in the first place!"

"And _you_ had no right to tell that girl at the naval base that I had an STD!"

"That was payback for ruining my relationship with Andy!"

"You should be thanking me for that one. He was a jerk –"

"No, _YOU_ are the jerk DiNozzo! Why can't you just leave me _ALONE_?" Kate snatched her bear from Tony's grasp and locked herself in the bathroom, leaving Tony to contemplate all that had happened over the last few weeks.

Kate ran herself a hot bubble bath and tried to rid her mind of all thoughts, especially those of her obnoxious partner.

He had always been a pain in the ass, but it was just getting ridiculous now. These past few weeks had been a nightmare with the two fighting constantly. Not innocent banter like usual, but full-blown war.

When she had calmed herself down enough, when her blood and the bathwater were no longer hot and bubbly, Kate stepped out of the tub to dry herself and get dressed. When she walked out of the bathroom, the lights were off and she could just make out a Tony-shaped lump under the covers of the far bed. She tiptoed to her own bed and got under the covers. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

Tony, however, was not.

Roughly an hour later, Kate awoke to a loud thump followed by a yelp.

"For the love of God and Grandma Patty's underpants!" Tony cursed in a loud whisper as he hopped around on one foot. Kate struggled not to laugh despite herself as she kept her back to him. Next thing she knew, he was getting into bed behind her. He wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled his face in her hair.

She froze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kate was speechless. She couldn't believe he had the _nerve_… but she smiled softly and realized that in that moment she had forgiven him.

"Me too," she whispered back and they both soon fell asleep.

At 0700, Tony's body-clock woke him up and his eyes opened to give him a shock. Not an entirely unpleasant shock though. He was staring straight at a sleeping Kate Todd. He grinned to himself and just watched her for a while. When his eyes wandered toward the clock flashing behind her, he remembered he was supposed to be getting up. The question was how to wake up Kate.

He couldn't help doing what he did next.

He kissed her.

Softly and slowly on the lips until her eyes fluttered open. He watched the shock register on her face and he felt a pang of guilt, but it was only there for a split second because Kate then kissed him back.

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh my God! That is so sweet! Then what happened?" Abby's eyes were lit up like a child's.

"Then Gibbs started pounding on the door between our rooms."

"Oh… talk about a mood-killer huh?"

"Yep," Kate jumped down off the bench. "OK, story time's over. I have a date," Kate grinned and Abby couldn't help but grin back.

"Call me later!" She called as her friend left the lab. She walked over to Bert and gave him a squeeze.

"_Finally,_ Bert! I finally won the bet! Now I can buy those cute black boots at the mall!"

_**Thankyou for reading! Please review!**_


End file.
